


Thirsts For His Blood

by blinksxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: HP Endurance, Gen, Hp_endurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinksxoxo/pseuds/blinksxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pompous, absurd, and vulgar to have as much parade over this small useless child when the Dark Lord could still be found. Rodolphus lifted the filled glass up to his thin lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsts For His Blood

            News broke about the birth of the Malfoy brat in a bout of hushed undertones, with a sort of foreboding excited amongst the women, and an upturned face on the majority of the men. Dolph couldn’t imagine putting a whelp inside Bellatrix, but she wasn’t interested in the physical aspects of their marriage in any form. On the second anniversary of the child’s birth, Bella had insisted they leave the house.

            He was a freakish thing, with a thick, round skull, and oddly shaped ears protruding from a peaked white face. It would inherit its father’s features, a sure mark of being a true Malfoy. Rodolphus twisted the glass of wine in his hand.

“Bella, what is its name again?”

“Drogo, or Darvo or some equally absurd Malfoy legacy name. Just smile at the little blight while I speak to Cissy.”

Rodolphus Lestrange leered down at the small thing sitting high up on his miniscule dais. Malfoy had wasted no time in depleting his purse to inflate the little monsters sense of self. It was pompous, absurd, and vulgar to have as much parade over this small useless child when the Dark Lord could still be found. He snapped his fingers, summoning a elf with great batlike ears and lowered his glass, before lifting it fully filled back up to his thin lips.

“Ahhh, Rodolphus. Come to see the little Malfoy heir?” Rabastan grinned at him, his twitching, imbecile hands shaking as he reached towards his brother.

“The little blight is a mockery of us. Lucius knows better than to parade about, and should find better frivolities to dispense of his wealth. Our Lord is still gone, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“None better than I, Dolph. Have you heard what the blood traitor Auror Longbottom has been whispering into the ears of others like a little gnat?”

            “Nothing useful, I presume.”

            “I believe we may be able to find a cure for his running mouth. We don’t want our little friend to stumble upon something dangerous while he rambles about.”

            “There’s a brat at that house as well, I’m sure we could have another birthday celebration for it.”

            “Ah, Shacklebolt, is it? I presumed you just graduated from Hogwarts, am I wrong? Of course not.” Rodolphus misdirected at the youth walking past.

            “Kingsley Shacklebolt. Is there a reason our wives and mothers drag us to these occasions? No one want to see a screaming toddler tear through an abundance of toys it doesn’t need. Were you going? My mother mentioned that I should, if proper, attempt to make acquaintances tonight, should the need arise to have certain _loyalties._ ”

            Rodolphus swayed, a warmth spreading out from the back of his skull. “No need to aid us, Kingsley. Your _loyalties_ are understood. We are just going to make a quick stop by our good friend’s house.”

            “Rodolph-“

            “Hush, brother. He’s a good stock, will be a powerful wizard. Tonight, stay behind. Entrance the women; they need entertaining, the pathetic little fools. When I see my wife, we are going to pay a visit to Auror Longbottom and his little Prewett wife. Might tickle their fany a bit, if you understand. Next time a blood traitor needs a little lesson, we’ll bring you along. Ah, Bellatrix, come. We have plans for our Lord.”

            Kingsley shrunk back against the wall behind his as the Lestranges departed, cracks resonating within the cavernous hall. Frank Longbottom? The Auror? They had a two year old son, Neville, whose birth had been announced after the Boy Who Lived. His mother was making her rounds, giving niceties to Narcissa Malfoy, and he caught her eye for a second before apparating himself to the grounds of the Ministry. Kingsley headed straight for the Alastor Moody’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Kingsley is a Ravenclaw. Also, title comes from MetalGear where Vulcan Raven is talking about how he's going to destroy Solid Snake... yeah. Parallels but only in my head. So..


End file.
